Changed Feelings
by sweet-chick2
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco aer haed boy and girl who hate each other and have totally different lives. What happen when those lives mix and the fall for the sensation they never wanted to be in. PG13 for swearing and sexual content. Rating might change la


Changed Fellings  
  
Hermione Granger laid half-asleep on her dark blue bed with a book right next to her head until she felt something drop on her stomach which woke her up with a start. 'Hey,' said stroking the two owls, which had just landed. She recognized one of the owls as a school owl but she didn't know who the other owl belonged to. She brought both owls to Hedwid's cage. Harry had given her Hedwig when her got a matching one the only difference a boy. Hedwid was out at the moment. She got the school owl first and took the letter in held.  
  
Dear Miss Granger  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are Head Girl with Mr. Malfoy. Since you are now Head Girl you need to come to school a week before everyone else. Mr. Malfoy has been very generous to bring you to school with him. You will go to his house in two week's at 10a.m. We look forward to seeing you at school in two weeks. This year the sorting ceremony will be different. The new students will be sorted then the Fourth years and below will go back to their common rooms for as party and the fifth years and above will stay for a ball. The ball dressing code is formed. The head boy and girl have to go together. Yours sincerely  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
'Ok! So how the hell did Malfoy get head boy,' thought Hermione picking up the letter Hedwig had brought her. She opened it.  
  
Granger So I suppose you know we're head boy and girl. So you're coming over. As much as I hate it my mom will kill me if I don't ask you to come over a week before. Reply on the same piece of parchment.  
  
Malfoy  
  
'Mom! I have to go to school a week before school starts because I'm head girl and the head boy asked me to stay over his house a week before. I'm going to go so that on the day I don't have to rush and get over to his house at 10 that morning. K! So I'm going to leave two weeks before school starts,' said Herimone from the top of her stairs of her three story house. 'Ok, sweetie,' yelled her mother form the living room two stories bellow.  
  
Malfoy I'll be there. But I don't know how I'm going to get there so, um, can you write to me and tell how you want me to come over. Hermione Granger  
  
'Hedwig, come over here,' said Hermione letting Hedwig land on her outstretched out. 'Can you give this to Malfoy,' said Hermione as Herwig flew off. 'And you, you better go back to school,' said Herman turning to the school owl. It flew out of the window. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy lay on his bed on his back with his hands under his head. 'I hope Granger doesn't come,' he said talking to himself. At that second his owl came back with a note attached to it's leg. He took the letter and let his owl fly out the widow. He read the message. 'Fuck,' said practically shouting (his mom isn't home and his dad is out of the country), 'so now mudblood is coming over. Oh! How mom is going to be so happy. He replied to the message and left the note on his desk so when his owl came back he would send it to her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Granger I'm going to come pick you up at around 11:00 so be ready by then. Malfoy  
  
'K, so I have two-day's to pack for school. Lucky I already bought all my school bocks and supplies,' said Hermione putting the note down. 'I'm going to start to pack.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'10 to 11:00. Don't you think you better get going,' said Narcissia nagging on her son. She had been so scythed when she found out that Hermione was coming she had ordered the house-elves to clean the house 20 times before it was acceptable to her and one of the elves to a servant for her. 'Yes, mom I'll go in 5 minutes,' said an annoyed Draco. 'Don't be late. That's rude.' 'Fine then, mom, I'll go.' He got some flopowder from the pot next to the fireplace. 'Do you have the bag with the flopowder in your pocket,' said Narcissia. 'Yes mom,' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy appeared in the Granger's living room to see Mrs. Granger reading. 'Like mother, like daughter,' said Draco under his breath. She looked up from her book. 'Ah, you must be Draco Malfoy. Hermione will be here in a minute. Make yourself at home,' said Mrs. Granger walking up the stairs. 'Hermione your friend is here. Do you want me to come up and help you carry your bags,' Draco heard Mrs. Granger say from the stairs. 'Coming mom,' 'Ah, she's coming. Would you like anything to eat.' 'Oh fuck, she's as fussy as mom,' he said under his breath again. 'What was that dear.' 'No, thanks.' 'Hey Draco,' said Hermione finally coming down the stairs. 'Hi,' he said quickly. He took a quick scan of Hermione. Her hair wasn't messed up any more. It had light brown highlights and she actually wore makeup. She was in a tight black tub top which exposed a lot of her cleavage, a jean shirt that ended above the knees with cuts up the sides and black leather boots up to her knees. She looked totally different. She even looked good. 'Let's go, you ready,' he asked trying not to look at her boobs will she talked. 'Yeah,' she said just as her mom came down with her begs, 'bye mom.' 'Write to me,' said her mother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hi, you must be Hermione. I'm Narcissa Malfoy,' said a nice, kind looking lady. 'Oh Draco, honey, guess who came.' And there sitting in one of the sofa's was Pansy. 'Oh, look at the time. I got to go and do some business for your dad. You have fun and call the house elves if you need anything, bye.' And the she took some flopowder form the pot and left. 'I'm going up to my room,' said Hermione. 'House elf. Show Hermione to her room,' said Draco talking to the house elf walking over to Pansy, 'oh, and stay there the whole day. 'My pleasure,' said Hermione walking up the steps (her bags have already been taken up to her room by the house elves). 'I'm stuck with her for the whole week. How boring,' said Draco sitting down next to Pansy and started massaging her back. 'You know, maybe it won't be so bad. Think of it this way. She's a project,' said Pansy rubbing her hands up his chest. 'What do you mean,' said Draco starting to kiss Pansy all down her neck. 'She does have a nice body. Small firm breast, a nice ass, a good figure. Maybe you can get Her,' said Pansy letting his kisses trail off to her mouth and his hands unzip her tight black dress which reached the knees. 'Your right. I think I'll have some fun with her,' he said getting up. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought.  
  
Ok! So what did you think? I hope you lime it. Anyway if you did review and if you did review. Anyway if I don't get any reviews I'll stop writing. Anyway hope to get reviews. Next chapter will come as soon as I finish it. 


End file.
